El Síndrome de Tourette
by Loth-Dur
Summary: Scorpius tiene control sobre Albus. Albus tiene control sobre Scorpius. Una solución rápida para algo que surgió rápido.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y los uso sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Advertencia: No hay verdaderamente una línea argumental y no tiene más valor literario que el del estudio del influjo de unos sobre otros. No es un texto profundo y no es algo redactado con gran maestría. Aún así, sigo sintiéndome orgullosa de este one-shot.

**El Síndrome de Tourette**

**-1-**

_Extracto del diario de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 10/5._

Aún me pregunto por qué no puedo negarle nada, por qué cuando me mira con esos ojos verdes rodeados de pecas rebeldes no soy capaz de resistirme y acabo dándole cualquier cosa. Es una sensación inquietante, extraña, demasiado intensa. Y sólo Albus es capaz de hacer que me sienta así.

De alguna forma, en estos seis años juntos algo se ha formado. Algo que va más allá de lo que puede ser una simple amistad, algo que hace que me den escalofríos y que no sea capaz de controlar mis palabras. Algo ligeramente parecido al _Síndrome de Tourette_. De vez en cuando, sentado en la Sala Común, sospecho que Albus sabe que puede controlarme…y en esos momentos tengo miedo de que empiece a ejercer _de verdad_ su poder.

Ciertamente, es denigrante. ¿Cómo un Malfoy ha podido rebajarse a ser la marioneta de un Potter? Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el aire abatido que mostraba Albus el primer día, sentado solo en la mesa de Slytherin, siendo observado por sus hermanos con algo parecido al resentimiento y captando sólo miradas de odio desde su propia mesa. Era una imagen tan crudamente horrible y dantesca que una parte de mí me _instó_ a levantarme y sentarme a su lado sin más ceremonia.

Claro, quién iba a pensar que las cosas acabarían así. Ahora es mi mejor amigo y no puedo evitar sentirme hechizado por los reflejos pelirrojos de su pelo azabache. Muchas veces quiero pegarme. Mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño que no había _nada _comparable a un Malfoy en cuanto a deslumbrante belleza y cautivación se refería y era como una traición empezar a dudar de sus doctrinas por culpa de Albus. Siempre que pensaba en lo _astutamente inocente _que podía ser Albus, tenía que admitir que mi padre se equivocaba. Nadie podía ser tan santurrón y tan mortalmente _Slytherin_ a la vez. Aunque considerando que lo santurrón era parte de su retorcida farsa Slytherin, las cosas no resultaban tan extrañas.

Recuerdo cuando me presentó a su prima. No fue para nada de la forma que todo el mundo esperaría. Me obligó a mezclarme con el resto de los alumnos y aun desde lejos pude oírle.

"Rose, mira a tu alrededor y fíjate muy bien en todos los presentes. Cuando veas a la persona que tenga los ojos más penetrantes y fríos pero del color más raro, habrás encontrado a Scorpius. Tienes tres intentos."

No necesitó los otros dos.

No sé si fue por la obviedad, por su hipersensibilidad o porque de verdad tengo los ojos _tan raros_. He heredado el color gris de mi parte Malfoy-Black, pero también la castaña de mi parte materna, con lo que son de un color gris perlado marcado de betas marrones que Albus ha llegado a _contar_. No es una exageración. Muchas tardes se queda mirándome fijamente, concentrado, contándolas. Y siempre me da el mismo número.

Pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema principal.

Simplemente, no es como el resto. No tiene nada que ver el que prácticamente nos hayamos criado juntos ni que nunca le haya mirado de una forma puramente objetiva. Es un hecho. Albus Severus Potter _destaca_. Y, en cierto modo, hace que pierda la cordura.

**-2-**

_Extracto del diario de Albus Severus Potter. 10/5._

Trato de convencerme a duras penas de que si sigo aquí no es por él.

Al principio, cuando estaba solo enfrentándome a las miradas de reproche de James, él llegó y se sentó sin esperar que yo le diera permiso. Arrogante y altivo. Así era y es Scorpius.

Por un interminable minuto, me quedé pensando en qué color de tinte era ese. Tenía el pelo_ muy_ rubio. Excesivamente rubio, como una burla al resto de los mortales.

"Ellos tienen sus familias perfectas y limpias, yo tengo el tono de rubio que ellos sólo pueden conseguir encantándose el pelo o tiñéndose."

Eso es lo que dijo una vez, hace tiempo, destilando orgullo, vanidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Cosas como esa eran las que sólo él podía permitirse decir porque además eran ciertas. Nunca llegué a ver un signo de debilidad en él, nunca pude presenciar una imperfección en sus facciones. Lo único que rompía su armonía eran las líneas castañas de sus ojos.

Mentiría si dijera que no me cautivaron desde la primera vez que me fijé en ellos. Su brillo plateado me hechizó y sus rayas marrones me hipnotizaron. Suelo contarlas para intentar recordarme que _no_ es perfecto.

Os preguntaréis si alguna vez me he sentido inquieto al respecto de que me atraiga tanto una persona del mismo sexo…y no, nunca he tenido ningún problema con eso. Asumí que así era yo y que no importaba nada si a él le daba igual.

No, no soy gay. Tampoco heterosexual. Podría decirse que soy un tipo de _obseso_. Nadie me parece suficiente porque nadie es como Scorpius. Así de simple.

Cuando estoy con él, que viene a ser todo el tiempo, me siento vulnerable. No puedo negarle nada, no puedo contradecirle en nada, no puedo dejar de mirarle con atención. Y me da rabia el saber que a su lado no puedo ser totalmente libre porque bajo su influjo no controlo mis palabras. Scorpius es, en sí mismo, el _Síndrome de Tourette_ para mí.

No sé qué es lo que me ató a él de este modo. Lo único que sé, es que no es como el resto. Estoy seguro de que el que nos hayamos criado prácticamente juntos y que nunca haya sido capaz de sacarle defectos no tiene relación. Es un hecho. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _destaca_. Y, en cierto modo, hace que pierda la cordura.

**-3-**

Observaban el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, dejando que sus oídos se llenaran con el suave chasquido de las brasas. Evitaban sus miradas de forma deliberada, huían del control ajeno.

Pero no se puede escapar siempre de lo inevitable y ya había llegado la hora de que todo se aclarara, de que dejasen la falsa rutina y se adentrasen en las profundidades de lo que estaba empezando a nacer. Porque un lazo tan fuerte no se podía romper ni ignorar.

Albus fue el primero en mirar a su compañero. No había duda ni timidez, pero sí algo de miedo, en la forma determinada con la que clavaba los ojos en Scorpius. Puede que se hubiese dado cuenta de que no había más tiempo o puede que la presión fuese tanta que estuviese a punto de explotar. Fuera como fuese, el primer paso fue suyo.

"Scorp…"

Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se atragantó al cruzar la mirada con Scorpius. Había una sombra extraña, un matiz que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera que no fuese él. En el fondo de los ojos de Scorpius había algo nuevo que titilaba como una vela en una habitación oscura, una neblina que oscurecía el color plateado pero que a la vez lo hacía brillar con una intensidad sobrenatural.

"Albus…"

Tragaron saliva a la vez, abrieron la boca a la vez y hablaron a la vez. Las palabras atropelladas salían sin ton ni son, pisándose las unas a las otras como en un tic. Ninguno de los dos entendió nada. Había que intentarlo de nuevo. Preferiblemente por turnos.

"En realidad, no tenemos que decir nada."

Scorpius enarcó las cejas y se ensimismó intentando descifrar lo que Albus había querido decir. ¿Nada respecto a qué? Eso era muy confuso. Pero, después de mirar bien a Albus, supo a qué se refería. De hecho, no había que ser un genio. Potter estaba ruborizado, esquivaba su mirada, se tocaba el pelo. Todo fingido, claro. El inocente, inocentísimo Albus se escudaba tras su timidez. Era más probable ver a un hipogrifo bailar una sardana que a Albus verdaderamente avergonzado.

"¿Por qué habría que decir nada si lo único que tenemos que hacer es remitirnos a la obviedad?"

A que nos metemos mano disimuladamente a la mínima oportunidad y hablamos alarmantemente cerca, se dijeron ambos justo al mismo tiempo con sendas sonrisas condescendientes. ¿Era necesario que hablaran cuando había cosas más útiles en las que gastar el tiempo?

"Desde luego sabes cómo matar el romanticismo…"

"Y da gracias a que te tengo aprecio…"

Se sonrieron, cruzados de piernas sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, mirándose con toda la complicidad del mundo adquirida durante seis largos años.

Estaban seguros de que sus padres se morirían al enterarse y de que les caería la bronca del siglo, pero es que estando con el otro no podían evitar comportarse así.

Era, simple y llanamente, el _Síndrome de Tourette_.

**-4-**

_Unos cuantos meses después… Baile de Navidad._

"Si sigue acercándose a ti, le haré levitar en ropa interior por todo el castillo. Su sujetador de encaje será mundialmente conocido y su liguero se subastará."

"Si sigue bailándote de esa manera, le arrancaré el pelo y lo venderé como crin de caballo para hacer cuerdas de violín de baja calidad."

Dos frases dichas a la vez en tono amenazante finamente aderezado de celos. Como tapadera habían decidido que tenían que ir al Baile de Navidad con sendas parejas femeninas. Pero no funcionaba.

Así, lo único que conseguían era ponerse más y más celosos y, por lo tanto, irritarse y perder el control sobre ellos mismos.

"Por Merlín, Scorp, no me importa que se entere todo el maldito castillo. Al menos así mantendrán las zarpas alejadas de ti."

"Hacer que se enteren es de lo más sencillo."

Se miraron. Miraron el gentío agolpado en la pista de baile improvisada en el Gran Comedor. Volvieron a mirarse…

No era una _mala_ idea. De hecho, era brillante. Delirantemente brillante. ¿Acaso no estaban todo el tiempo demostrando de alguna forma lo que había sido un acuerdo tácito y sin palabras entre los dos? Un roce, una mirada, un toque…cualquier cosa. Y si se salían de control, siempre podían correr a algún lugar desierto.

La relación perdería parte de su encanto al ser pública. Ambos lo admitían y ambos suspiraron. Lo mejor era que se supiera de una vez. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era el influjo intoxicante que había entre los dos y que les hacía actuar como si hubiesen perdido el control total de sus cuerpos y mentes. Faltaba la chispa que haría saltar la llama. Era fácil hacer saltar la chispa.

Scorpius miró a Albus y Albus miró a Scorpius. Un tipo de descabellada y potente corriente magnética surgió al segundo y no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho hasta que todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, apartados los dos a un lado.

¿Quién besaba a quién? Eso no lo sabían. Lo único distinguible era que Albus se aferraba con tenacidad a la nuca de Scorpius tironeando del pelo rubio y apretando las uñas contra la perfecta y pálida piel y que Scorpius clavaba los dedos en la cintura de Albus en un contacto insultante aderezado por un suave, casi inapreciable, movimiento pélvico al ritmo frenético del beso que delató en apenas unos segundos uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Hogwarts.

Que Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mantenían una relación hasta entonces oculta. Y que, aunque los demás no pudieron apreciar eso, ambos se convertían en marionetas entre sí. Que a la más mínima voluntad de uno, el otro haría cualquier cosa y que con un simple roce se desataba una corriente de irracionalidad que desembocaba en un extraño tic en el que los sonidos salían dispares y apenas formaban palabras. Que uno y otro eran como un virus para la entidad ajena.

**-5-**

_Extracto del diario de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 2/4._

Cuando quedó confirmado, nos quedamos tranquilos. Si bien es verdad que a Albus no le ha gustado nunca el exhibicionismo, fue francamente divertido ver como todo el colegio aceptaba que era de MI propiedad.

Supongo que para él fue lo mismo.

Irónico, resulta tremendamente irónico el que dos de las familias mágicas con mayor enemistad hayan acabado unidas por un lazo como el nuestro.

Porque, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es _más_ que amor. Es un sentimiento de control y de avasallamiento extremos. Sí, estoy enamorado de él y puedo afirmar que él lo está de mí. Pero todo va más allá.

Sabe cómo dominarme, sé cómo dominarle.

Y eso me encanta.

**-6-**

_Extracto del diario de Albus Severus Potter. 2/4._

Ya es más que evidente que la relación que tenemos es mucho más que una simple amistad. Eso en parte me alivia. Aunque me aterra lo que mi padre vaya a decir.

Si ya me trataron como un desertor al estar en Slytherin…

Aún así, no puedo aguantar la risa cuando visualizo la escena.

"Papá, soy gay."

Obviamente, el respondería que no pasa nada. Su tolerancia extrema es enternecedora.

"Papá, me gusta un Slytherin."

Ahí empezaría a irritarse.

"Papá, me gusta Malfoy."

Supongo que entonces llega el paro cardiaco e inmediatamente después el "Mi hijo, mi único hijo…"

A veces a papá se le olvida que existen James y Lily. Sobretodo cuando se le dan 'malas' noticias.

Pero eso ahora no importa. Scorpius es…cómo decirlo…todo perfección. Su sutil ironía y su suave intelectualidad le convierten en el alumno más deseado de todo Hogwarts y me produce un extraño placer el saber que es_ mío_. Esa certeza es casi tan devastadora como el tener plena convicción de que puedo controlarle. También sucede al contrario, pero eso no tiene mayor importancia.

Tiene perfecta conciencia de cómo dominarme, y yo tengo perfecta conciencia de cómo dominarle.

Y eso me encanta.


End file.
